Sargasso
Sargasso is a Thyrsus mage of the Silver Ladder, and serves as the Ladder Sentinel. She is a member of The Sentry and is known to be dating Vulpes. She is a member of the Keepers of the Covenant. She is a trans woman, though this fact is seldom discussed. History Sargasso took her name early after her Awakening, having been Elijah prior to that; she changed her name after reading The Wide Sargasso Sea. She has since said she already knew she was trans at this point, but didn't have the courage of her convictions; a year or so after that, however, she spent a day female using Life magic, and made the decision to act on her identity immediately. Shortly after this she moved from being a Lone mage to join the Wanderers. It would be here, somewhere along the line, that she met Rowntree, who took a liking to her. At this point she was using her magic to pass as female, partly for her own comfort and partly to satisfy NHS directives before she could proceed with her transition. The Sargasso Incident was, at this point, inevitable; Sargasso maintains that she wasn't able to cope with her hormonal flux at the time Rowntree asked, but whatever the case, the deed was done and the stage was set for a thousand or more awkward conversations, not helped by the consistent heckling of Constantine. As a result, the mood was never right to take another pass at it (excuse the pun) after Sargasso's transition was complete and she was feeling more settled. In any event, Rowntree had moved to the Rose, one member of whom Sargasso would go on to beat in election to the post of Sentinel. As a Sentinel she was called in by Rayth to help save the mage now known as Pallas. Pallas' discoveries on the trail of The Hallows Killer would set Sargasso on an investigative trail which led to her capture by the killer; Rowntree, the other members of the Rose, various Free Councillors, Pallas, Matholwch and Branwen were among her rescuers. Knowing the identity of the killer fractured the Wanderers, and the Cabal dissolved. Sargasso chose to remain Lone for some time. She has remained friendly with the Rose - indeed, she has demonstrated a reliable tendency to vote with Rowntree on most things - and appears to be on good terms with Birch, Rowntree's new partner, at least since becoming involved with Vulpes. A month or so after this first became public, she, Vulpes, and his staunch ally Tyr founded the new Cabal, the Sentry. It was a discussion between Birch and Sargasso on the magical elements of medical practice which led to Birch's determination to found the Legacy known as Brigid's Well. Sargasso was appointed as the first Silver Ladder Sentinel of the Consilium of the Stone Circle, but was subsequently defeated in her bid for re-election by Constantine. Known Accomplishments When seen prepared for combat, Sargasso displays sufficient mastery of Life to assume a chimerical 'warform' derived primarily from various birds of prey, with notable elements of the kingfisher and the osprey. She is also known to have at least the second Attainment of the Keepers of the Covenant; her connections for this Legacy are indicated to reside overseas. Category:NPCs Category:Silver Ladder Category:Keepers of the Covenant Category:The Sentry Category:Thyrsus